Kill 'Em With Kindness
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Toboe is way too kind to kind. And Hige is the one to witness his friends' kind heart as they search for food throughout Jaguara's City. One-Shot FanFic.


Kill 'em With Kindness

By: TheWidFool2011

_**(I do NOT own Wolf's Rain. Nor do I own the characters.)**_

"Maybe I should have gone with Kiba…" Hige muttered to himself. He had thought that tagging along with Toboe wouldn't be so bad, but Toboe had proved him wrong. Toboe had done nothing but talk the whole way as they were searching for food.

"Why do you say that Hige?" Toboe asked innocently with giving his friend sad puppy eyes.

Hige face palmed himself, "Dammit, Toboe don't give me that damn face…." He felt the situation of being stuck with Toboe was very grim.

Sighing, Hige only shook his head but, motioned Toboe to follow him. "Oh and to answer your question, you talk to damn much…and you've helped almost EVERY person in this town we've ran into…"

"But it's only appropriate we be of assistance to a town that is suffering so much…" Toboe exclaimed and Hige just gave him an awkward look, "What…did I say something wrong…?"

Hige shook his head once more, "No, you just used a shitload of big words in one saying…" turning his head forward he smirked, "It only caught my attention for a second though. Don't think you can make yourself less annoying though."

"I wasn't trying to convince you of anything." Toboe turned his attention from Hige and surveyed the surroundings and saw a stray cat.

Toboe gasped in happiness and ran over to the cat. The cat didn't seem to see him as a threat when Toboe approached close, "So cute! I wanna keep you…" he petted the cat on its head.

Hige's eye twitched rapidly. "You really are a dumb kid aren't ya…?" he slowly made his way over to Toboe and tapped him on the shoulder, "So, runt you found food for us! Congrats!"

Toboe looked at Hige in shock. Unconsciously Toboe delivered a punch to Hige's face, "THE CAT ISN'T FOR EATTING!" he was red in the face glaring at the now bruised face of his friend.

"I think I'm seein' moons….I thought it was supposed to be stars…" laying dazed and slightly confused, Hige groaned and brought one hand to his swollen cheek. "Yeah…I'm gonna feel that tomorrow…"

Toboe then realized what he had done and blushed with a small smile on his face. "Sorry Hige didn't mean to snap on you like that." He continued to hold the cat close to his chest and stared at Hige.

"So…can I keep the cat?" Toboe peered leaning over his dazed friend. Hige's eyes shot open as he immediately jumped to his feet, "HELL NO YOU CAN'T! ESPECIALLY NOT AFTER YOU SUCKER PUNCHED ME!"

"Maybe, you did deserve to get sucker punched…" Toboe muttered glancing down at the now comfortable cat.

Hige glared at the small pup, "What did ya say? I didn't quiet hear ya…"

Toboe laughed nervous "I said…we should at least find someone who can keep it and feed it." Hige bowed his head in defeat, ultimately agreeing with the young wolf.

Toboe jumped in joy, "YAY, thanks Hige!" he continued to hold onto the cat but took an extreme shine to Hige.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…don't mention it. Literally, I mean it." Hige said in a stern voice, but smirked at Toboe patting him on his head, "Let's get going, runt."

They both continued down the empty street looking for someone who would be willing to not only give them food, but adopt the homeless cat. Voices could be heard not far from where the two were heading.

"Hear that Hige?" Toboe said looking straight ahead as he walked side by side with his chubby friend.

"Tch, hear anything? More like do **you **smell that lovely aroma?" Hige began to drool and sniffed in the air catching the scent of hotdogs.

Sighing Toboe looked down at the cat, "Looks like me and you aren't the ones worried too much about food at the moment…" he uttered silently and the cat purred.

As the two of them exited the empty street, someone sped pass them along with a group of soldiers following them.

"L-leave me alone…I didn't steal anything!" the guy screamed at the soldiers but they continued to pursue him with their weapons drawn.

Hige scratched his head, "Damn, looks like we ran into somethin' bad…eh Toboe?" before Hige notice Toboe ran over to the soldiers and the guy. Sweat dropping Hige felt a shiver down his spine, "Oh what the hell runt…"

Toboe making his way with the cat in hand, around the soldiers positioned himself between their readied guns and the guy.

"H-huh? Kid what are you doing…." The guy seemed to be surprised at the strange boy who placed himself in danger. Toboe turned around and smiled at the guy, "Don't worry…I'll convince them."

"MOVE or else you'll be shot along with the thief!" the first soldier demanded as he aimed the gun at Toboe's chest.

Toboe grunted a little glaring at the soldier with eyes full of sorrow, "You'd really kill someone just to get one item back? Think about it your taking the life of someone's brother, son, and future husband! Have you no shame…"

The other soldiers behind him seemed hesitant to aim the gun at Toboe as they looked at each other.

The second soldier lifted up his helmet, "Maybe we should just let this one slide…" the first soldier looked at his fellow teammate and also lifted up his helmet.

"TCH! You really aren't ready for the real world if you think you can just let everyone go."

"No, I actually am ready. And what the hell are we doing here on the streets about to shoot a kid and teenager down? I mean we should actually be protecting them no matter what petty crime they've committed!"

About three of the soldiers agree with the second soldier. But the first soldier along with two others seemed to be at a serious disagreement with their other half.

Hige crept around the soldiers trying to grab Toboe's attention. As soon as he was able to grab his friends' attention, he leaned in close to his ear. "Dude, don't you think this is a little risky…I mean come on you can't solve every little problem that's on the streets!" he whispered sounding a bit scared.

Toboe shook his head standing his ground firmly, "I'm not moving til they leave this guy alone!" Hige sighed in defeat and looked at the soldiers with a nervous smile.

"Hehehe….uhh sorry for my little _brothers'_ interference…I hope this wouldn't cause any problems…" Hige bowed his head hoping the soldiers wouldn't label them as an accessory of the convict they were chasing.

The second soldier smiled and patted Hige on the shoulder scaring him almost half to death, "No it's alright. Your brother here helped most of my fellow teammates along with myself, see that this is not the place for soldiers like us to be. And not only that, but no matter what low crime a person has committed they still need to be protected from the real danger. That of which is not in the city."

The first soldier pushed his teammate turning red in the face, "No way are we letting these low lives go?" The second soldier glared at him with hate in his eyes.

"Don't down grade someone because they don't live in better conditions. It just makes you look like you in over you damn head." With that he had signaled the other soldiers to start heading back to their post.

Before he left he saluted Toboe, who was extremely satisfied with the decision, "Thank you for making me finally see that there is more to wearing this uniform than shooting at innocent people."

As Toboe waved at the soldier, the young guy behind him tapped his shoulder. "Uh, thank you for saving me from them. I even showed them I didn't have anything on me…but they didn't believe me, it's probably because they look down on someone who is homeless."

"Heh, no problem. I was glad to help honestly!" Toboe's mood had perked up, as Hige was left still slightly terrified.

"Oh, by the way my name Naotari, but you can call me Tari. Is there anything I can do for you? You've saved my life and I can't just walk away without repaying you."

Hige thought for a small amount of time and shook his head. "Nothing I can think of, how's 'bout you Toboe?"

"The cat…" Toboe's expression was happy but his tone of voice told the truth, that he was not yet ready to get rid of the cat.

"Hmm?"

"The cat Hige."

"Oh yeah, we do gotta get rid of that thing."

Naotari smiled, "I think I can help the two of you with that. I know a bar tender that has a passion for any type of animal that doesn't have a home."

Looking Toboe was extremely hesitant to give away the cat so quickly. Hige gripped his shoulder, "Come on man, we gotta get rid of this thing and get going. Just hand over the cat…"

Toboe looked up at Hige with sadden eyes. Slowly he outstretched his arms handing over the cat to Naotari. "Make sure nothing happens to the cat please Naotari…" Toboe pleaded.

Naotari nodded, "Of course you saved my life. So why not save another…even though it's an animal." He held the cat safe and secure against his chest, "Once again I thank you both…Toboe and Hige is it? I'll never forget your names, you've pretty much change most of the soldiers. Hopefully their change will bring many more in this hell."

They departed from each other with Hige walking ahead of Toboe. Both passed people who had seemed to be happy about the situation and most were every cheering them on.

"Well seems like we manage to fail at not gather attention to ourselves…" Hige exclaimed yet he did not seem angry of worried about the attention.

Toboe kicked up his paste to catch up to his friend, "Hey Hige back there….you said that I was your little _brother_ to those soldiers…how come?"

"Not entirely sure myself…I guess after traveling with a runt like you and of course the others…I kinda consider you all brothers. With the exception of you being a pup of course…"

Toboe looked up to the sky, "…I see…I think the same way also." He smiled and laughed slightly and Hige ruffled his hair.

"Well back on our task runt, right?"

"Yep Hige…"

_**Author Note:**_

_**I had a blast writing this fanfic! I also really do hope you guys like this, and we all know that Toboe would be one to try to help all the people who needed it. Hige would just wanna have food, lol. Anyway, until next time PEACE OUT!**_

_**From Yours Truly TheWildFool2011**_


End file.
